Transformers: Twin Moons
by Luna Uchiha666
Summary: Neva and Leila grew up not knowing the loving care, and touch, and words of a family. No mother, no father, no siblings to watch or to be watched. Read as they go through their new lives with uncertainty. Will they get the love and attention that they've craved for since they could remember? Or will it be more cruelty and violence and hate for them in their new lives. PxOC JxOC
1. Prologue

**Hello dear readers! I am trying my hand at a Transformers Fanfiction and I would like to know what I am doing so far! Now, I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters but Neva and Leila Sterling. They are mine and mine alone! Another thing I wish to point out, for those that have a Wattpad account and have come across a story like this, is because it is still mine, I have an account here and on Wattpad. So be rest assured, this is not a copy of someone else's work. Now that I've gotten that off my chest, I would like to also inform you all, that this story is slow going as I am busy with work, family, and financial struggles so what you read here, is what you will get for a while.**

**Another thing, for now, just to be on the safe side, this story will be rated M for a while unless I see that it needs to be changed and as far as I am concerned, it will stay that way. Any more questions, feel free to PM them to me and I will answer them as soon as I can. Thank you all and enjoy my work!**

* * *

I never would have imagined, that my life and the life of my twin, would ever become this complicated. Never in a million years. One day, we are playing in the park, human, though with some interesting extra body parts and markings, the next, we die, we become something else entirely.

My name is Neva Sterling and my older twins name is Leila Sterling. I have black smokey hair that goes down to my hips. My hair goes from smokey black to a light grey color; starting at my roots. Smokey black there, and light grey as it travels to my tips. Porcelain skin, we both have. She has Blackish blue hair that also ends at her hips. I have silvery blue eyes and she has cerulean blue eyes. I stand at 5' 4" as does Leila. As for our markings, she has a simple carmen red tribal flame on the middle of her forehead. I have a few markings. On the middle of my forehead is also a carmen red mark but more complex. It held a circle with five triangles. Two on each side of it and on at the bottom of the circle. The side triangles, were thin, curved, and, obviously, sharp. Looked like horns of a dragon. The other markings, are the same, tribal ribbon like marks on the sides of my head. Going from my hair line, till it faded just under my eyes. They were silvery-white in color. We are both 14yrs of age and we couldn't afford schooling though we were both very smart for we picked up what we could do, at the library and learn as much as we can before it closes for the night or the weekend.

As for me mentioning extra body parts for the both of us, we were born with tails and double jointed legs; in the shape of like cats, dogs, birds, etc. We also had sharp claws on our fingers and on our three toes and four sharp teeth like a carnivores. Our ears were pointed like an elves but they were well hidden with our hair.

Now let me take you on a journey of a life time; a one in a billion chance of ever happening happened to the two of us.


	2. Chapter 1 These Violent Ends

**Hello Everyone! Again, I do not own any of the Transformers, except for Neva and Leila Sterling. Enjoy and I hope to hear from you all!**

* * *

I sat on top of one Central Parks' trees; watching the night sky and listening to the distance sounds of the night. Blocking out the sounds of cars and people cursing up a storm and only listened to the crickets on the night while waiting for my twin to come back from scavaging around. Though the food wasn't pleasant, it would have to do as we knew nothing else except this.

I watched as the moon and the stars, what little we could actually see in the city lights, shined in the blue-black sky and wondering what kind of life would exsist outside of earth and on far away, distant planets that have yet to be discovered.

_Hopefully, _I thought to myself, _alien life that's just as sentient as we are. Though if that's the case, I wouldn't really be surprised if they had problems of their own._ The thought of other life forms have troubles with war, travel, family, and government like us humans was an entertaining thought but of true curiosity as well. It brought a smile to my face just thinking about it and trying to picture it all made it bigger.

"Neva," I heard a calm but quiet voice call below. "I managed to get some leftovers from a restaurant not to far. Still pretty warm too."

It wasn't long till my twin sister, Leila, joined me on my branch and gave me a to-go box of warm food. I quickly opened it to see a large steak that was still pink in the middle, half a grilled pork, a handful of pasta, and a few of carrots and broccoli. My mouth dropped down near into my lap before looking at my sister in astonishment.

"...how...?" Was all I was able to get out. We have never had this fresh of a meal before. It was all usually stale, hard, cold, and been mixed with other trash.

She just shrugged her shoulders and began to eat a little bit at a time of the warm food.

"There was a group sitting outside a restaurant with takeout when they saw me going through a trash can. The woman from the group approached and asked why I was digging through trash. I told her our problem and before I could say much else or go somewhere else to look, she placed what little was left on her plate in a napkin as did the two other men sitting with her. It wasn't much, obviously, but definitely enough to last us this night at least." She explained after swallowing a small bit of pork and carrot.

"Yeah, warm and full bellies tonight." I said and dug in to my own small meal; silently thanking the three strangers for the food.

Though it was strange since nobody would really do this for us since we were born freaks and have always been ignored or treated harshly. This act of kidness was a first we've seen outside the homeless community. But I didn't dwell on it long since after eating my warm meal, I curled up with my sister and began to dose off into sleep for the night; still thanking the strangers for their kindness.

The next day, my sister and I were walking around the city streets; going towards a laundry mat so we could get some new clothes. It was a large box near the front door of clothes people no longer wanted, or got lost and someone forgot about them. It was for anyone to go through if they wanted to see what was in it and take what they wanted as well. So, Leila and I would go there every month, to get some new clothes that would last the enire month or more if we were careful, which was about two or three outfits; we didn't want to take more than what was neccessary and more than we could carry. They also had a public bathroom in the back so we could change there and wash ourselves as much as we could with just water or, on the rare occasion, with a bar of soap someone placed there for everyone to use afte going to the bathroom.

When we got there, there was only about three or four people in total doing their laundry. Like usual, they didn't pay any attention to us and we didn't pay them any mind as well as we went through the box to find what we could take for the month. Since our jeans were still good, we just got three different shirts each. I had red, black, and blue shirts; plain and simple as well as Leila who had purple, black, blue shirts. We went into the bathroom and got to cleaning ourselves with just water, as there was no soap this month, and a paper towel before getting dressed. We helped each other get as many nots out our hair as we could before exiting the bathroom and leaving the mat.

From there, we traveled anywhere we felt like going; just traveling the city we grew up in before we decided to stroll down a few streets to a city block that we haven't explored yet.

It would turn out, to be the last block we would ever stroll and explore.

When we got to the unfamiliar street, we didn't bother with looking at the street sign for we prefered to remember the streets by appearance and not by name. Made it that much fun to explore that way and discover many different ways of getting to different places if need be. As we walked down the street, we noticed, it was more quiet than any other streets and blocks we've ever been too. And it had a scary aura to it was well; like the entire block, was hiding an evil presense within. The children were all in school so we didn't really question their absense in the streets though it was almost time for them all to come home. There were some grown folk out and walking and talking. Though they were mainly men and teen boys. A few girls were out too; grown and teens. Some music was playing at a low volume and a few cars past by but not like what we were used to.

The more we walked the street, the more tense we both grew and to help calm each other, we held tightly to each others hands and our tails entertwined as well. We received the usual strange and curious stares from those around us for they have never seen us as we have never seen them before. And as we passed an apartment complex and a teen boy began walking towards us with curious eyes, all hell, broke loose.

A screech of tires behind us drew everyones attention to it. We also looked and saw two high class cars driving quickly down the street and out of the windows, we saw gun barrels pointed in every direction. The moment both cars turned into the street, the people hidden in them, began to open fire as they drove by. Cries and screams sounded as glass began breaking as bodies fell. Some of the people of the streets returned the fire but were quickly shot down. Leila and I had began running as well to find some cover. We were nearly down the street when it felt like fire errupted inside me from my back to my side.

I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground; stopping my sister in her tracks and practically pulled her down with me. I saw her scared look as tears started falling from her blue eyes before she too cried out in pain and fell beside me. And that is when I realized why she fell and I was feeling fire and pain in my body.

We had both been shot by the people driving in the cars.

The street became quiet a moment later as the cars sped away from the masacre they had created. As we both laid there; waiting for the shock of what happened fade, I could feel myself getting weaker as it was becoming harder to breathe and I noticed, Leila was having trouble as well. In the background, we could here screaming and crying of the women and teens and some boys as they took in the damage and all that have been shot. Moments later, the sound of sirens was heard as they sped towards the street to assess the emergency. We didn't move or say anything as we knew, our time had come; short as it may have been, living on the streets, didn't guarentee a long life for anyone. Especially children as old as we were. Dumped on the streets as babes, and still living to reach our mid-teens, was nothing short of a miracle for us and the homeless that knew us.

As we laid there, we only kept grasp of each others hands and our tails stayed entwined; if we were to die, then we would die still holding on to each other so neither of us would get lost on the way to where ever it was people went after death. Because we didn't have a set religion, we didn't know where we would go; but we knew, it would be together. Like we go everywhere else.

As the police and ambulace arrived, I could see shadows creeping in around my vision. Leila's eyes were fluttering so I knew, she was on her way as well. The feeling of gloved hands pressing against the side of my throat for my pulse was the last thing I felt as I finally closed my eyes and aloud the darkness to claim me and then, I knew nothing but the warm darkness and knowing my sister was still with me as we left this life forever.

We were finally free, of our pain, and our suffering.


	3. Chapter 2 Have Violent Beginnings

**HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTERE TWO! I know it took me a long while to get it all done but please understand I have issues getting to places with good WiFi! And busy with everyday life with my family and work as well. So, please expect chapter 3 to take about as long but I am hoping it won't be. But I will tell you it'll be a few weeks to get it up cause I have a Breast Reduction Surgery scheduled for the 14th of this month. And with work and financial problems flying everywhere, it could be a while before I post the next chapter but the story line for that one has been written out I just got to get it all organized!**

**So without further ado! Enjoy the chapter, I would also like to thank my dear friend DreamsRealm for her help with about half this chapter! Realm, if you're reading this THANK YOU!**

**I do not own anything of Transformers, only Leila and Neva as is the story line for this. I would also like reviews from my readers, no flames, whatsoever! They are not welcomed and they will be ignored with a possibility of a nasty response to it.**

**Thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but a dark sky, sand, and stories tall high cliffs. I stood up slowly on my top knee joint while my lower legs helped to give me support as I kneeled to look around me. A slight tug on my hand and tail pulled my attention from my surrounds and down besides me and saw my elder twin still asleep.

I heaved a big sigh with a smile on my face as I lowered my bottom back to the ground and lightly began stroking her hair back from her face. I tightened my grip on both my hand and tail while gently shaking her.

"Leila," I whispered. "Leila, come on wake up."

She stirred a bit before tightening her own grip on me on reflex before her cerulean blue eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. A moment after her gaze had focused, she launched herself at me and pulled me into one of her crushing hugs. I only laughed and hugged her back; just not as tightly as she did.

"Are you hurt anywhere Neva?" She asked after a moment and began looking me over herself.

"I am fine, Leila. No pain whatsoever," I said with a small giggle. "You would know if I was in any form of pain sis." I stated and that had her pausing.

I smiled as she sat back with a far off look before she too nodded her head. "True; very true sister." she said before looking around our surrounds and stood up. "So where do you think we are?" She asked.

I stood up and looked around as well. "I don't know sister. I really don't." I shrugged. "If I had to guess," I said absently. "I'd say someplace in, in the between. Like Limbo." I said as we both began walking in a random direction.

"_And I would say that you are correct in your guess, young Neiva._" A booming voice said from behind us.

Both my sister and I jumped a couple feet into the air while twirling around to look at the person that snook upon us. Only for us to look up... and up... and up at the face of a giant metal being with Persian blue colored eyes. It was safe to say, that both mine and Leila's jaws, had completely dropped to the ground in awe and of the sheir size of the being before us. As we stared for a bit longer, I could clearly see amusement in the eyes of the being before us and that is when I realized I was staring and quickly shook my head and asked the number one question on my mind, and no doubt Leila's as well,

"W-W-W-Who are you? And what are you?" I quietly asked in a meek voice; trying not to be more rude than I probably already was. I could pretty much feel Leila's curiousity and wariness as well.

"_My name is Primus. I am the creator of a race of Autonomis Robotic Organisms known as Cybertonians on the planet called Cybertron._" He said while kneeling down so his head was somewhat level with the two of us on the ground.

"Why are we here, Primus," Leila asked the question that was going through my head as well. "Didn't we die?" She finished asking.

He nodded his head once at us as a sad look came over his Persian eyes. "_You did indeed die, young one._" He answered. "_But I have brought you two here to offer you both a second chance at life. One that would give you the love and caring of you both. I have watched you both suffer in your short lives from birth till this very moment._" He explained before he held out a giant hand for us to climb onto.

We looked at the hand then back at each other for a moment before Leila moved to get on first. Once she was on and stable, she helped me up and we both sat with our legs side ways for us and our tails twined together as well as our hands. We grasped onto the metal palm as he lifted the two of us up to his height and as he turned and began walking the direction he came from behind us.

"'Second chance at life'," I began timidly. "What do you mean by that?"

"_I mean that you two will get to restart your lives as one of my kind._" Primus said with a patient and caring smile as he looked down at us. "_Cybertronians are more caring to their young, than the humans are with theirs._" He explained as he looked back up ahead. "_Though there are those that care not for younglings or sparklings; that is something that happens witth every species of other worlds," _Primus continued on_. "I cannot guarentee that your new lives will start off with a happy beginning or a violent, and sad beginning as the fate of all beings is controled by, Fate, herself." _He finished before stopping next to a large table like stand.

The one eg it stood upon, was of black metal that twisted and noted every which way; creating a beautiful Celtic like design from the ground to the large, but shallow silver bowl it held at the top. In the bowl was a bright bluish white and silver liquid that sparkled and danced in calm ripples like one would see with a calm ocean or river and it had the same calming affect as my sister and I looked down upon it with wide curious and awe looks.

"_With all that being said and explained,"_ Pirmus started, breaking us from our stupor. "_Do you both accept my proposal to start again? Understand you have the right to refuse this and should you choose not to, you will be allowed to rest in peace with no more worries or suffering."_ He finished as he kept his optics focused on the two of us in his servo and patiently waited for our answer.

We looked at each other and began to think of the God's offer. The chances of them either being accepted at rebirth or wind up as we did before; birthed, scorned, hated, feared, then tossed aside like trash. But if the second were to happen, there could be more of a chance to be taken into a fammily if that was the case. With those thoughts in mind, a silent decision was made betwwen us, and with a family look between us, we looked to the metalic God and spoke as one, "we will accept your offer. Thank you Primus," we finished with a smile of gratitude.

Primus returned the smile as he then raised his servo over the pool. "_Then you shall be reborn and start anew. Be strong, my daughters, no matter what is thrown your way for you will over come it all."_ He said before tiping his servo to the side to allow us both to fall into the pool.

No P.O.V.

When the two were submerged into the pool, instinct came over the two to reach the surface but an invisible force kept pulling the twi down farther and farther from the surface. When teh two opened their mouths in a silent, paniced scream, the fluid rushed inside and into their bodies through their ears, eyes, and nostrals. It wasn't long after that, that a warm and calming sensaion spread throughout their bodies and minds, and the two stopped strugglling and just began to driftt off with the invisible current until their minds went completely blank and went into a dreamless sleep.

_**CYBERTRON: STREETS OF KAON**_

The sky was dark as Cybertron was in its lunar cycle and a lone mech and femme could be seen walking down the abandoned streets of Kaon. No movement could be seen through the ruins of the old buildings but that still did not ease the femme's mind. Kaon was notorious for its criminals.

The silence was broken as the expecting femme turned to her sparkmate. "**Sivyti siuvergur sitocanu wymyate konozhrage nicstour einoyt ****ș****iplu gehrug un nenput anlt egod? I-Ichyanu fünem****ă**** michuvstmut niloyabil wodes' hifortnoai. Wtone weiznasti wachce -**"Are you sure we can't just go another way? I-I don't feel comfortable here. Who knows what-

"**Leigayaga mea, estamu istnike neimeteni hedieci.**" Darling, there's no one here. A klick or so and we'll be back home. Sensing that her worry had not been alleviated through their bond, he vented and embraced her. "**Kliunmetru odilisau sotakasa undisi wimyne komsyavom wiemoyarce zuasecasa sen. Nichegomic winenu untsyaseva odsnamipla unserilicunoi skeimisau passarkipirea stenoa. Datocest versyamit ichbeshayu.**" Nothing will happen to us or our sparklings. This I promise.

The femme weakly smiled. "**Icyaper honechca nideyna fuchtru dietele sotauadi vaseri raucum.**" I certainly hope not, for your sake anyway.

The two continued on their way but, just as they passed a darkened alley, an arm shot out through the void. The femme backed away and screamed but was soon silenced as a strong arm covered her mouth. Her spark pounded in fear as a knife was held to her spinal plating. Her sparkmate was in roughly the same position as she.

"**W-Watoce wolty siehocei'?**" W-What do you want? he rasped.

"**Dvyrati sietriteca aukaeste wietipuri dinikde alasa obertioara tylasseri. Wimyem woltimice keobyterii Juyubau odagotitele dieilipe erac sieityle ia hatoryai jetpercum!**" You look like those upper class types. We want any jewels or credits you got, now! The criminal hissed.

"**Okshone, okshone. Nukote bistaog... Nineran mebul'ea veroyey metae'sarke.**" Alright, alright. Just please... Don't hurt my sparkmate, the mech responded as the criminal slowly released him, but not enough so that he could escape. The mech slowly moved to open his subspace. The criminals monitored his every move. His servo slowly exited the pod to reveal...

An ion cannon.

"**Leagera!**" Run! He yelled to his sparkmate as he fired at the band of outlaws but it was to no avail. There were far too many of them. He yelled in pain as a knife went through his back. He slowly fell to his knees. But what came next only furthered his pain.

He observed as his sparkmate was stabbed through the chassis, dangerously close to her gestation chamber. Her optics fizzed in and out as she weakly tried to say his name. Only a wheeze escaped her lip components as she fell to the ground.

"**Neit'nu!**" No! He screamed in anguish before a knife twisted his throat cables.

He fell to the ground, offline.

The streets of Kaon were dark during Cybertron's lunar cycle as two sparklings struggled to escape their offlined carrier. Usually deliveries were assisted by a medic and far easier for the sparkling but they didn't have such luxuries now. A cry resounded through the alleyway as one sparkling escaped and then, another.

They flopped to the ground, covered in their carrier's energon, as they plead for help.

No one came.


	4. Chapter 3 Spark Hurt, Spark Heal

**_Chapter 3 Spark Hurt, Spark Heal_**

**"Speak" = Talking**

**_Speak_ = Talking through Bond(s)**

**Ama = Mother**

**Aita = Father**

**Arreba = Sister**

**Anaia = Brother**

_**Breem = 8.3 minutes**_

_**Deca-cycle = 10 days**_

_**Joor = hours**_

_**Meta-Cycle = 13 months**_

_**Orbital cycle = 1 month**_

_**Solar Cycle = 1 day**_

* * *

**I own nothing of Transformers; just Bloodmoon and Neva, Solarflare and Nitroblast and the Dialects that will appear in the story.**

* * *

Their new lives were both a blessing and a curse. They had an opportunity to start over, to live well. However, other members of Cybertron weren't keen on that idea because of their strange nature. They feared them because they were different and it's a commonly known fact that people fear what they do not understand, even the advanced species that called Cybertron their home.

Leila, or BloodMoon as she was now called, snarled at the group of amassing younglings, her cerulian optics and thrashing tail betraying the rage she felt at the moment. Her blood red horns glistened in the light of Cybertron's moons as she shielded her sister's navy blue frame. "Get away from her!" she growled.

Still, the children jeered on. "Freak! Why don't you go back to wherever you came from?"

"Haven't you heard? They can't. Even Unicron himself won't take them back!"

"Mech, you better step away from them. Who knows what they'll do."

BloodMoon flexed her claws and moved to attack them before she was stopped by a taloned servo. Her sister, Neva, or MoonShadow, was staring up at her pleadingly. "Arreba... we need to go."

And, despite the way the rocks stung her hide as they retreated or the way her wounded pride screamed at her that she was a fool to listen, she obeyed, if only for her sister's sake. She supported MoonShadow as they continued to walk down Kaon's darkened streets, wincing as bright blue energon followed in their wake.

It was a commonly known fact that even Cybertronians feared what they did not understand.

And, BloodMoon hated them for it.

* * *

A deca-cycle went by, since that runin with the older younglings and since, my wounds on my frame have healed; but not the wounds that their words alone inflicted. Since the time we were found by the Kaonian Enforcers and placed in Youth Sectors, we were met with harsh, ugly words, looks and scorn. All becaus our frames were different from the populace of Cybertron.

It seemed that Lady Fate, was not yet done with us.

Though we both held out hope we would be granted kindness, it did nothing to quell my sisters new temper with those that did nothing but bring us pain with objects and words. Though recently, they've been singling me out when my sister is otherwise busy all because I have grown weak with exhaustion and a couple of viruses that got into my systems.

Since we've long ago ran from the Youth Sectors, our fire walls didn't get upgraded like they should be but we couldn't stand to live there any longer. And because of the viruses, Bloodmoon is always the one scavenging for good energon and/or credits on the ground to save up for better energon; also because she is stronger in frame and better health to avoid being see.

_Arreba, I'm on my way back now,_ heard her say through our bond. _Got some energron and a good amount of credits too._ She reported with a smile in her tone.

_That's good,_ I responded with a tired sigh. _They can be added to what little we have now._

_Indeed. I'll be there in a few breems._ She said before withdrawing from the bond so she can concentrate on her soundings.

I said nothing but sent feelings of acceptance and to be careful then just settled down for a nap as I waited for her return.

As I napped, I dreamt of the two of us in a happy, healthy family; together laughing and playing and also filled with learning different things. Though like all dreams like this, all but my sister and I, were blurry figures and voices. Only the sound of laughs, cheers, and joy did I know that we were happy at last.

My nap was interupted due to a gentle insistant tugging on my spark; Bloodmoon was back. I slowly opened my optics and looked to my right and saw her walking into our little nook we found in an old abandoned home, with a cube half full of energon. I gave her a smile as I slowly sat up but did not stand as I knew I didn't have the strength yet.

"Welcome back 'Moonie," I chirped quietly at her as my tail began flickering happily with my mood.

"Good to be back 'Shadow," she replied with a smile herself and her own tail flickering as well. "How're you holding up?" She asked while sitting down and handing me the cube.

I gave a shrug as I held the cube in my lap, "as well as can be expected." I replied softly.

She frowned as she looked me over with her optics before sighing. "One of these cycles, we'll get you fixed back up 'Shadow." She said while reaching into her subspace and pulled out a handful of credits. "Covered a lot of ground today and found a bit more than usual." She explained before standing and walking towards the corner that held a single cube that we used to store any credits we found during the day.

I smiled a bit as I lifted the cube to my lip plates. "I know Moonie," I assured lightly to her previous statement. "I know."

* * *

Another deca-cycle passed and with it, Moonshadow began to feel better the more she rested, kept warm with her sister, and kept up on as much energron as she could. But though the viruses were finally working out of her systems, she was still sick and weak. On another good note, they have had no trouble with the younglings as they were never seen or heard from as the cycles went by which, for them, was a new record as the younglings winded up finding the two every other solar cycle; just to torment and abuse as all bullies do. They were also able to add more credits to what little they had and it was almost enough for them to afford energon for two whole orbital cycles, and still have credits left over to restart the savings and for just incase purposes.

Though their luck was holding out, they knew from experience, in this life and the last, that all good things eventually come to an end. And their happiness to an abrunt end with sound and scents of an all too familiar group of younglings.

* * *

I was curled up in my thermal blanket, trying to take a nap while Bloodmoon was out again for more energon and more credits.

_'Just a small handful more, and we can have fresh energon again.'_ I thought with a smile and small purr.

I was nearly in recharge when the sound of a group of younglings laughing and jeering at one another. Their laughs and scents were all too familiar.

_Moonie,_ I called to her through our bond; broadcasting my fear in my tone and my feelings._ The younglings are back!_

_Get out of there and hide! _Was her immediate response; fear and determination in her tone and feelings as well as the sense of her running. _It'll be a breem or two for me to reach you so just get out of there!_

_What about the credits? My subspace still doesn't work from the viruses and I can't carry them as is. They will hear as I move and I don't want all our hard work to go to waste. _I inquired while looking from the door to the cube with our credits in fear.

_Just leave them,_ she said with a trace of regret. _We can always collect more later. I'd rather lose those than risk you getting hurt._

I was going to argue with her further but the sound of the younglings getting closer made up my mind. Quickly, but with a heavy spark, I gathered up my thermal blanket and silently but quickly made for the back window. Just as my clawed peds hit the ground, I heard the others entering our shared room.

"This looks like a nice place to hang out in," a femme said, no doubt looking all around the room.

These were younglings older than us by vorns; a small gang of Kaonian younglings looking for new 'terf' to call there own. We had a few runins with them and we were always left with more wounds to patch up from them then any other group of younglings picking on us.

"Yeah no kidding," a mech agreed. "Plenty of space secluded too! Perfect place to get away." I heard many of the other younglings agreeing with the mechling as well as moving around as I began to slowly sneak away.

"Hey look what I found!" A different femme called out; the sound of the credits being moved in the cube was easily heard thanks to my sensitive audios.

"Looks like someone forgot their credits," another mech stated. "And quite a bit here too!"

"Hey guys," another mech called out as he entered the room the others were in. "This place is covered in the scent of the Twin Freaks!" At that, my spark stopped cold in its chamber.

_They know we lived there Bloodmoon! One of the mechs is a fragging tracker!_ I alerted her quickly as I began running down the alley way knowing stealth was no longer an advantage I had over them.

A klik later, I heard the sounds of running peds coming from behind me as well as them all shouting out insults at my back; I only sped up faster as the chase was once agian, on.

I ran for what felt like groons but was only a good breem before Bloodmoon finally caught up and began leading me out of the alley, into the crowd of grown mechs and femmes and down another alley. Neither of us knew that as we ran, we had caught the attention of a couple passing by.

As we continued to run, mercury began raining from the skies in a heavy and fast sheet that caused many mechanisms to take shelter where they could or in their homes but my sistera and I continued to run with the mob behind us. As it continued to rain, I gave slight hisses of pain as the mercury stung some of my still healing wounds from two, almost three, deca-cycles ago. Though it is harmless to mechanisms, it can strip a bot of their paints and if it gets on wounds or soars yet to heal, well, they sting more than a needle from a medic ever could.

_I know 'Shadow,_ Bloodmoon said to me. _We'll get out of this rain when we lose these punks._ She finished with a hiss of outrage and I couldn't blame her either.

We continued to run for another breem, going in and out of alley's till we turned into one alley and found it to be a dead end about half way down. Out of breath, we cursed lightly and turned to go back but stopped short as the way we came, was blocked by the entire group; they too were out of breaths but they had smirks of victory on their face plates and the look of evil within their optics.

"Dead end freaks," the mech in front sneered with a cruel smile.

"Why won't you punks leave us be?!" Bloodmoon snarled while getting into a defensive position in front of me. Her arms and legs spread out with claws at the ready. The tip of her tail was snapping back and forth violently. I had no doubt that her optics were turning a burning, violet purple in her rage.

"Monstrosities like you two don't deserve peace," one of them responded. "We're also going to doing this city a favor, getting rid of you fragging Pit spawned freaks!" He then pulled out a long but thin pipe from his subspace, probably a much stronger alloy than it looked. I glanced at the others, they too were either picking up random objects from the alley way or pulling pipes from their own subspaces.

Frantically, I looked for an escape route, only to find that there was none. I glazed to the buildings surrounding us, they would be out only way out. We would have o scale thee wall, but the mercury rain would make them too slick for us to get a good purchase on, even with our claws. The only way out was currently blocked by the mob of sinister younglings in front of us.

_'Primus help us'_, I prayed fearfully, only to be faced with the group who quickly charged. We both knew couldn't escape this time.

We fought them off as best as we could but the longer it went on the weaker we got but I was still fairly weak from the viruses that plagued me. I was not at all surprised when I was beat to the ground, only for them to hit and kick me harder. The group had already seperated the two of us shortly after they began, I knew Bloodmoon would be trying to fight her way back to me.

Suddenly there was a blow to both sides of my helm, busted my audios; deafening me to the haunting silence. Pain flared, causing me to collapse in on myself. What little strength I had, had faded. All I could do was curl into a tight bacll. I slowly closed my optics, but refused to shed any tears in front of these demons. I prayed that they'd finish quickly so Primus could welcome us or by some miracle, a mech or femme to stumble upon us. I could feel my sister distraught call for me but I could barely answer her in my spark, the pain being to great. I could feel my tail left arm and both my legs were broken; both knee joints busted. No doubt, a sure way to keep me from trying to crawl away.

The beating seemed to go on for cycles when all at once, the beating stopped. Through the ground I was laying on, I could feel the vibrations of the group running away. Their steps were faint to feel and or gone, I slowly but cautiously, opened my optics and looked around me. I could see Bloodmoon, standing over me again with her frame trembling in effort to stay on both her peds. Cuts, dents, and gouges marred her physique as well as energron dripping down her frame. Thankfully, nothing seemed broken on her other than missing a couple claws on her digits.

My optics traveled farther, towards the opening of the alleyway and saw a mech and femme standing there; their posture displaying dominance, power, and rage as they looked down the left of the alley, mouth plates moving. More than likely shouting at the retreating forms of the younglings. A couple kliks later, they both stopped speaking and vented heavily, much like the two of us were doing from our ordeal and the running. They both turned towards us and their optics went from cold, hard furry to gentle, soft worrying looks.

The mech was a big mech and he was of a good size bulk. Not really bulky but enough to know he can put some serious dents into others. He was mainly all black some red and silver mixed in his armor. He had a three pronged chevron on his helm that curled over his helm and ended at sharp points and his optics a nice sky blue. The femme next to him was about a head and a half shorter than the mech; no chevron for her and her optics were an icy blue. She was red and gold with silver here and there; shoulder armor had a sharp point at the end that curled upwards and unlike the mech, her digits ended at a sharp point.

When both their optics really took us in, their optics only dimmed more in sadness. Not scorn, not disgust, not hate. Just sadness and conern. The femme tried to step closer but that only cause sister to tense up more and flex her claws in warning; no doubt giving off a growl as well and baring her sharp dentas; clear signs to back the frag off. And that's just what she did too while lifting her servos up in the surrender fashion and to show peace.

_Arreba,_ I called weakly. Her tail flickered in answer. _I do not believe they mean us any harm, arreba._

Are you certain, Moonshadow. Last time we trusted the adults the-

_I know, Moonie, I know._ I quickly cut her off, not wanting to revisit that time and place again or any cycle for that matter. _But I feel no ill will; no hidden intensions._ A gift I discovered a couple vorns ago. Ignored it once, we paid the price with more pain; a lesson I will never forget. _Besides, we may not have a choice arreba. We are both far too damaged to heal on our own. We need a medic._

I felt her hesitate a moment longer; thinking it over and taking in the damages to not only her frame but mine as well through our bond. A klik later, she relaxed enough to show she would accept their presence and help but her guard was still way up and will do all she could to protect us.

* * *

When Bloodmoon relaxed her stance, the two bots relaxed and vented a small sigh of relief before the femme slowly approached as well.

"We mean you and your arreba no harm, little one," she assured in a light voice. "My designation is Solarflare, this is my sparkmate Nitroblast. What are your designations?" Solarflare asked kindly.

Bloodmoon hesitated a moment longer before venting lightly. "My designation is Bloodmoon and this is my twin arreba, Moonshadow."

The two nodded with a small smile on their faceplates; progress was being made in tiny little steps.

"We can take you to a clinic to get you both fixed up and give you a place to stay if you wish," Nitroblast offered next.

Bloodmoon took notice of her frame and that of her sisters before venting heavily. "Very well; we will accept. But!" She warned with a snarl and a glare at the two. "**One** wrong move against either of us and I'll bleed you both." She finished with a flash of her canines and a flex of both her clawed servos.

They nodded in understanding before slowly moving towards the two as Bloodmoon began to help her sister up off the ground. A sound of a pair of peds running their way reached their audios but they were too slow to stop the pole that flew in between the two adults from behind and too slow to stop it from flying into Moonshadow's chest and out through her back. Both adults snarled in rage at the attack; Nitroblast catching both the femlings before they hit the ground as Solarflare chased after mechling that threw the pole.

_Solarflare another time! We need to get them to the clinic post hast or neither of them will remain online!_ Nitroblast called to his mate via their bond before getting a good hold on the two, careful of the pole sticking out of Moonshadow, and began running down the alley way, into the empty streets and towards a clinic they knew very well. Half a breem later, Solarflare was by her mates side and kliks later they entered the clinic and called for a medic.

* * *

The moment I could feel myself waking up from the deep sleep I was in, I kept my optics offlined to take in what I could feel. The first thing, was pain. Pain all throughout my frame and especially around my spark chamber. But the pain was dulled down so it wouldn't send me into shock once conscious. I did a manual systems check and saw that all my damages were repaired and all traces of the viruses that plagued me were complete gone from my systems and my firewalls had been updated as well.

_'Thank Primus,'_ I thought to myself.

Slowly, I allowed my systems to come online before opening my optics and saw that starch white ceiling and lights and clinics as well as the scent of disinfectants. Breathing slowly, I turned my helm to the right, and saw that it was in the lunar cycle now and well into it by how dark the skies were. I also saw a door that was slightly ajar and heard, HEARD, and saw slight movement behind them and in front of that door, was a desk full on medical instruments, and data pads.

_'Very busy mech or femme,'_ I thought with a small smile before slowly turned my helm to face the left and saw my sister curled into a ball on another medical berth close to mine and a thermal blanket over her frame to keep warm.

Going through our bond, I felt that she was deep in recharge and that she too had been repaired of all damages as well as her firewalls too. I was very thankful for the couple that stepped up to help us or we wouldn't be here still.

_'Speaking of which,'_ I thought to myself and slowly sat up as far as I could go before pain flared and looked around and saw that the mech was here and sleeping in a chair on the other side of Bloodmoon. _'His mate must be either walking around or she's back at her unit, resting.'_

I slowly laid back down and vented lightly in relief.

"I see that you're online youngling," a bursque voice spoke to the right in a whisper; causing me to jump slightly and whip my helm around to stair at the medic before me.

He was tall, not as tall as Nitroblast, and was a blue and orange color with the usual medic sigials on his frame and he had cerulean blue eyes; much like Bloodmoons.

"H-H-How long was I out?" I asked timidly as my spark began to slow its pace from being startled.

"You've been in stasis for a deca-cycle, little one." He answered while checking over the screens that held my bio-stats. "Do you recall what happened before stasis?"

I took a moment but the memories rushed back like a damn of energon was released. I shuddered lightly at them before venting heavily. "Everything," I whispered sadly. "From the chase, to the klik the pole skewered me."

He nodded his helm before looking back down at me in sympathy. "That's good if you can remember; means no code lines were severed or damaged and no lasting damages either from the blows to your helm or the viruses. Your audios are fully repaired as well as is the rest of your frame. All four knee joints were shattered as was your rotary blade in your left arm and all have been replaced as well as fried and melted wires, firewalls are now up to date, viruses flushed out. Your tail is in working order as well, claws that were damaged or missing were replaced as well and you've been repainted as well." He explained to me as he wrote things down on a datapad before looking back up at me.

"Your arreba explained why you had viruses and why they had not been taken care of so I will let it slide for now but next time I will knock you upside your helm should you not get care for yourself. I offer free exams and treatment to orphans in the Youth Sectors or on the streets but if everything goes well with Nitroblast and Solarflare, and should you two accept, living in the Sectors or the streets won't be a problem for you two any more."

He explained and waited for me to get it all sorted at what he was telling me. We would be adopted by a couple that knows nothing of us and cares not what we look like. We would, hopefully, finally, find the family we've been looking for since we were given new life. I smiled at that thought before turning to him again.

"W-What is your designation? And what damages were done to my spark?"

The mech smiled down at me as he scanned my frame, "My designation is RunningWind and as for your damages, your spark casing was cracked. I did the best I could to fix it but sparks are delicate parts so the rest of the repairs will be done by your self-repair nanities with plenty of rest, and plenty of energon. I also updated your fire walls, and flushed out the virus that was still plaguing your systems; as you can tell, your digits, tail joints, claws, and your limbs are all repaired but again, your self-repairs will take care of the rest of everything with energon and rest." He finished explaining before gently helping me sit up and handing me a cube of energon. "This is med-grade and will help with your self-repairs and for your sensitive tanks due to the virus."

I nodded my helm and slowly took the cube, my arms still feeling heavy due to the meds running in my system, more than likely keeping me in stasis for repairs, and began to slowly sip the bitter tasting energon.

Just as I finished my cube of energon, I felt and heard my sister onlining next to me. I set the cube down, turned to her with a smile, and sent her my love and happiness to her. I watched as she struggled to online; obviously she was put into stasis as well for her check up. When she was fully awake, she looked straight at me for a couple astroseconds before flying at me and gave me an ultra tight hug while sending me her love, protectiveness, joy and relief at seeing me awake and well, and many different other emotions while purring quite loudly.

I smiled while hugging her back as much as I could while still being weak and numb in the limbs. I sent my own positive feelings while purring almost as loud.

"I'm okay now, Moonie," I assured her.

_We are both okay now and could be better soon too if things go right from what the medic has said, _I said, nuzzling her neck.

_I know_, she replied while tightening her arms around me slightly. _Doesn't really change my relief much right now_.

I only vented lightly at her answer but smiled a bit more and just let her continue to hold me as she was so she could be reassured after cycles of worrying. I was still very much aware of the medic that was at his desk as he gave us time to reunite and comfort each other in the only way we could; being sisters and being split spark twins at that.

We were like that for almost a breem before she finally released me and looked me over with her own optics and at that time, Runningwind came back over, removed the empty cube and scanned us both. While he was doing that, I heard the mech behind us onlining then heard him stretching his joints and cables.

I turned my helm and looked up at the mech approaching us with a small smile. He smiled back as Bloodmoon turned to look up at him too with an emotionless expression, but I could feel she was still very grateful for him and his mates help.

"Well, the two femmes here are free to go now; everything checks out. Moonshadow just needs plenty of rest, energon, and to keep herself mellow for a few solar cycles so her spark can heal without any problems or glitches forming," Runningwind explained as he looked over the data pad. "But I expect to see them back here in five meta-cycles for a physical and check-ups." He wrote some more notes down in his datapad before turning to Nitroblast.

He nodded his helm at the medic, "Very well then. Thank you for this, Runningwind."

Runningwind did a couple more scans and wrote some other things down before turning. He went back to his desk where he began working on the many different reports.

Nitroblast then turned his attention back to us with a calculating look. He grasped the chair he was recharging in and brought it back over to the berth we were sitting on and sat down himself. It was silent for a couple of klicks before he vented and gave us a small smile.

"This may be sudden, for you two," he began while clasping his servos together, smiling. "But, what would you two say to coming home with Solarflare and I? What would you say to being adopted by us?"

We looked at him with wide, shocked optics before looking at each other with the same look, then looked back at him, then back at each other before a small smile grew across my facial plating.

_I think it'd be a good idea, Moonie,_ I commented. _This is what we've always wanted and I do believe we can trust them too, especially after what they've done for us._

She was silent, inside and out, as she thought this through because she knew I was right. These two strangers had come to our aid out of the goodness of their sparks and had made sure we were seen and taken care of by a very good medic. She could tell just as I did that they were trustworthy bots.

_Okay, Moonshadow. I'll agree to this, _she said with a vent before looking at me with a stern glare. _But the first sign of deception, and we leave Kaon and keep out of everybots' sight.  
_  
_Deal! _I exclaimed happily before looking at Nitroblast with a large smile. "We will accept," I answered him and he smiled happily as well.

"But what about the agencies for adoption? Doesn't it take cycles for any form of adoption to go through?" I asked with a small frown.

His smile only grew as he stood up straighter in his seat. "We got that taken care of already while you two were in stasis and 'Wind was fixing your fire walls and such. 'Storm was at our unit getting everything set up for you two and getting our other younglings prepared and ready." He stood and put the chair back against the wall. "Solarflare will be waiting for us at out unit with our little ones, who are surely eagerly awaiting their new sisters." He stood before us with a bright expression. "Shall we go home?"

We were in shock and our open mouths showed it. A new ama, aita, and new siblings too...

Moments later, we smiled and nodded at Nitroblast before we hopped off the berth and began walking with him out of the clinic and down the streets to our new home.

* * *

**Okay, so the length of this I was expecting and it was to make up for such long waits and for all my readers and viewers for being oh so patient with me getting all this together. Unfortunately, I was not able to put down the part of where they meet their siblings but that WILL be next chapter; promise. This just got too long to include all I want with the meeting and afterwards like I predicted. But yeah, the twins finally got what they've always wished for! Mother, father, and as an added bonus, they got brothers too! Now the different terms I used to replace carrier, sire, brother and sister, all came from the author _my feathered scales_, and her story, _not so normal I guess_. Check the story out, it is an awesome read, I think so, as she is an awesome person as well for allowing me to use her own words for my story.**

**Now for my Beta, Reviewers, and Followers!**

**To Silent Midnight Shadow! I wish to thank you for your help with my story and helping me fix grammer, sentences, and the like as well as Dream'sRealm for your help as well with the first bit and the rest of the chapter as well. You're a great friend Dream's and my God bless you and your days.**

**Shimmer mane: Thanks for your opinion! And yes, now that the twins are in the story, things are only going to get even more fun! I have laughed myself silly with ideas for pranks to do in my stories as younglings and as adults as well. Hope to hear from you again and thanks for the review!**

**SJSGirl: I would too myself if the place I was going to be reborn in looked to offer a better deal than that of a human life. Hope to hear from you again soon and thanks for the review!**

**And thanks to all that added my story as a favorite! You've made my day!**

_**CyberNinjaKthy, SJSGirl, Shimmer mane, Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft, Skyress98, Steelrider, 3, kittygirl365, munephire**_

**And thanks to all the authors that have added me to your story alerts!**

_**CyberNinjaKthy, Just Reader. Just, SJSGirl, Steelrider, SweetSpark22, kittycatcharlie, munephire**_


End file.
